The present disclosure relates to lab equipment, and more specifically to a device that is operable as both a centrifuge and a magnetic stirrer.
In laboratories, lab equipment consumes large quantities of space. This is particularly true for table-top devices which compete for space and location with many other devices. Furthermore, the laboratory typically requires numerous devices, each of which performs particular tasks in the lab. It would be more space efficient and more convenient for the user if a single device would be able to perform multiple tasks that would normally require the use of multiple, independent devices.